


My Thirst For Blood Turns Me On

by The_Art_of_Suicide



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Anal Sex, Biting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Seduction, Stalking, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Art_of_Suicide/pseuds/The_Art_of_Suicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Halloween ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Thirst For Blood Turns Me On

An eerie dark shadow combines with an ice cold draft that could chill even the dead. It steals over the dusty halls of Way Manor, making its familiar presence known. Since the death of Madam Elena Rush, whose dyeing screams still haunt the usually vacant building, it has been said that the place is cursed by a great evil which roams the empty lot, tormenting the trapped spirit of the beautiful Helena. 

The shadow, bypasses the room of the sleeping child, Michael Way, who along with his older brother Gerard is visiting their future inheritance with their elderly parents. The shadow creeps along the deserted hallway, stepping silently past dusty portraits and unlit candles, burnt down in their candelabras. The shadow enters the bedchamber of Gerard Way, the beneficial air of Way Manor. 

The shadow belongs to that of a pale gentleman, who has lived in Way Manor for centuries, tormenting the family, generation after generation simply for his own amusement a futile way of combating his eternal loneliness. Francis Anthony Iero, a vampire; whose sharp hazel eyes, burn with sin, and whose smile is like frost, tainted with death. 

After spending so much time alone, Francis likes to talk to himself, holding long conversations with Frank, which is his preferred title. Frank is short and has long dark hair which frames his beautiful deathly pale face. He wears velvet high waist trousers and a cream poet sleeve shirts, smart buckled shoes and a long luxuries cloaks all handmade and expensive. Frank likes his luxuries, as he likes to tell himself. 

Frank had been watching Gerard for a few days now, fascinated by the pretty faced raven haired beauty with big haunting eyes and a small upturned nose. Frank liked to watch Gerard draw and paint; he liked to follow him from room to room always hidden by shadow, studying the boy who fascinates him entirely. 

Tonight, Frank had been down in the village pub, hunting for a victim to cure his thirst for the night, when he spotted the alluring face of young Gerard amongst the old and ugly, whom are usually seated around the cozy pub. Frank had watched the nervous youth, accompanied by his father, from the shadows. Gerard remains oblivious to the pale stranger, as always. 

The stranger stands at the foot of the inebriated youth’s bed, smirking at the sleeping boy, who is letting out soft snuffling snores. The stranger who is rather short, and despite the age reflected in his sharp calculating eyes, his face shows that of unnatural youth and beauty, he raises a long thin finger to his pale, pouted lips and looks directly at Gerard. 

“Shhh” 

The forbidding ‘shhh’ from the pale stranger commands an immediate silence from the sleeping in boy, his snores evening out to quiet breathing. 

Frank lowers his hand, which is branded with sailor marks, the words ‘Halloween’ and ‘Bookworm’ both inked onto his fingers. He cocks his head to the side watching Gerard shift slightly in his sleep, before slowly stripping off his clothing. Frank folds each garment of clothing, and lays them piled neatly on Gerard’s easel chair. 

A bolt of lightning strikes outside of the bedroom window, Frank’s eyes flash and he smirks down at his prey, stalking over to the bedside of the sleeping boy. The wind outside rattles the windows, a cold gust of wind gushes through a broken pane of glass and shaking the curtains. 

Gerard whimpers quietly when Frank lifts the bed sheets from him, shivering slightly at their loss. Frank coos at the small sad noise Gerard makes when the cold air hits his pale flawless skin. With another quick glance at the sleeping boy, Frank climbs into bed with him and curls up by his side. 

“Francis Anthony Iero, pleased to meet your acquaintance, Gerard Way” Frank whispers, his breath ice cold, against Gerard’s face. Frank chuckles softly when Gerard raises a hand to unconsciously swat at the unwanted chill. “You can call me Frank if you like, I do,” Frank murmurs, as he kneels up beside Gerard. 

Gerard makes discontented noises when Frank pulls off his sleep pants, revealing his pale skin and his flaccid cock, which Frank strokes with one long sharp nail, causing it to twitch. The responsive whine from Gerard makes Frank smile and he reaches down to palm at the boys cock, bringing it to full hardness. Still asleep, Gerard moans at the ministrations to his cock, his hips moving of their own accord, seeking out friction. 

Frank watches Gerard’s reactions to his touch, fascinated, he wraps his fingers around it gently and gives it a few light strokes, he delights in the quiet whimper it draws from Gerard. Frank’s own cock is hard and flushed, curved up towards his belly. 

Frank lets go of Gerard’s cock, licking his lips at the sight of it, laying heavy against Gerard’s stomach, the tip glistening with precum. Frank crawls over Gerard, so he can straddle his thighs. He trails his cold finger tips over Gerard’s pale chest; pressing his thumbs into the jut of Gerard’s hipbones he caresses the softness of the young man’s hips and feminine waist. 

Gerard sighs in his sleep, eyelashes fluttering when Frank reaches up and wraps a hand around his throat. Frank presses his hand down gently, just wanting to feel the steady flow of blood, coursing through the human’s jugular vein. Frank leans down and kisses Gerard, nothing but a soft brush of the lips, feeling his breath, warm and alive on his own cold dead skin. 

Frank sits back up, admiring Gerard’s pale skin, wanting caress and worship every flawless inch, he wants to mark it, perfect it to his taste. Frank moves back off of Gerard’s body. He grips the smooth flesh of Gerard’s thighs. He strokes his hands down them, digging in his fingers and gasping at their softness. Frank slides his hands between Gerard’s knees, and scrapes his nails over the inner side of his calves down to his feet and back up again. 

Frank nudges Gerard’s legs open and then settles between them, on his knees, looking down at his beautiful boy. Gerard’s cock has softened slightly; Frank immediately fixes that by taking it in his hand and leaning down so he can take the long hot length into his mouth. 

Gerard moans at the sensation. His fingers flex and he sighs, his eyes fluttering open. 

Frank sucks gently at the cock in his mouth, careful not to brush it with his sharp fangs. He senses Gerard’s consciousness, and looks up, peering through his lashes at the confused, yet aroused face of Gerard Way. Gerard is easily seduced by the beautiful face of the stranger, the sharp eyes staring into the depths of his innocent soul, corrupting it.

Gerard’s groans and thrusts his hips up, watching the man refocus his attention on sucking his cock, lips stretched wide around the hot flesh as he bobs his head up and down, tantalisingly slow. Gerard doesn’t know who this man is but he is still feeling hazy with sleep and the feel of the stranger’s mouth is so good on his hard cock. 

Frank rests and firm hand on Gerard’s stomach and hollows his cheeks before pulling off his cock. Gerard trembles at the obscene ‘popping’ noise and bucks his hips up, whimpering at the loss of the stranger’s mouth. 

Said stranger laughs quietly, he then locks eyes with Gerard, who shudders at the intensity and props himself up on his elbows to watch this beautiful, mysterious man. Frank smirks at the trembling boy, his maintains eye contact as he then raises a hand to his mouth and sucks in three fingers. He swirls his tongue around each digit, coating them in salvia, his makes a noise of amusement when he sees Gerard’s eyes widening, almost comically.

Gerard’s cheeks turn pink when Frank moans and pulls his fingers from his mouth. The surprised squeak that Gerard makes when Frank goes back down on him, makes Frank laugh. Gerard’s eyes roll back at the sensation of the vibrations in Frank’s throat. 

Frank makes no complaint when Gerard fists a hand in his hair; he instead re-procreates by sliding a saliva slick finger down to Gerard’s ass, seeking out his tight pink hole. He pushes a finger inside, sucking harder at the dick in his mouth to distract Gerard from the intrusion. Frank moves his finger slowly in and out of Gerard’s hole, before adding another. 

Gerard shifts uncomfortably at the feel of the cold fingers inside of him; he has used his own before during masturbation, but this feels so different. Gerard is grateful for the distraction of having his cock sucked while the stranger stretches him out, scissoring his fingers inside of him, sliding them in and out. It’s not long before Gerard finds himself pushing down into the stranger’s fingers, wanting and pleading for more. 

Frank is enjoying teasing the boy, who is writhing and whimpering above him, his hands tight in Frank’s hair. He pulls back off Gerard’s cock and shushes him when he whines discontentedly, glaring at Frank. Frank pulls his fingers out, drawing another whine from Gerard. He grins at the boy, before realigning his fingers and shoving all three in at once. 

Gerard arches up off the bed, he gasps at the unexpected stretch. He groans loudly when Frank begins to thrust his fingers, curling them slightly. Gerard makes to grab his cock, but has his hand batted away by Frank, who laughs and shakes his head at him. 

“No touching, you will cum by my hand tonight. Understand?” 

Gerard moans in response, as Frank leans down and kisses his neck, still working his fingers in and out of Gerard’s entrance. When his fingers brush against Gerard’s prostate, the younger man gasps and pushes down against Frank’s hand. Frank chuckles darkly and shakes his head.

“My name is Frank. But for now, your answer is, yes sir” 

Frank punctuates this demand by pulling his fingers harshly from Gerard’s asshole, leaving him feeling cold and empty. Gerard whimpers at the loss, slumping back against the pillows. He catches Frank’s eye and hastens to respond.

“Yes sir” Gerard says quickly, his face flushing with Frank gives him an approving nod. 

Frank wipes his hand on the sheets and gazes down at Gerard who looks completely wrecked, hair falling into his face, his pupils blow and his whole body shining with sweat. Frank spits on his hand, and grabs his cock, coating it with his spit. 

“Spread your legs a little wider for me,” Frank purrs seductively, making Gerard blush as he does so. 

Frank shifts closer to Gerard and places a firm hand on his hip, making the younger man shiver. With his other, he grips his cock and aligns it with Gerard’s entrance. He pushes in slowly, gasping at the tight heat that engulfs his cock, eyes half closed and his mouth falling open. Frank rubs his thumb reassuringly against Gerard’s hip, as the boy screams out, in pain. He leans down and kisses him, muffling Gerard’s cries.

Once he is fully inside, Frank lets out a shuddery breath. It has been so long since he has been with another man and the tight warms around his cock is driving his, already heightened senses, crazy. He moans quietly, biting his lip. He looks down at Gerard’s tear streaked face, caressing his cheek gently as he leans down to kiss each of the boys eyes, which are screwed shut in agony. 

Gerard lays there, his whole body tense, the pain in his ass almost unbearable. He is crying and feels completely worn out. He leans into the soft kisses Frank, placed on his lips by Frank, seeking reassurance. Frank settles down on top of Gerard, laying flush against him and interlaces their fingers.

They stay like that for what feels like an eternity, kissing slowly, Frank giving Gerard time to get used to the overwhelming feel of his cock inside of him. Gerard kisses back, feeling safe in Frank’s arms and when he feels ready he shifts his hips experimentally, wincing slightly at the feel of Franks cock shifting inside of him, feeling the burn. 

Frank pushes up onto his forearms and fixes Gerard with a look, asking for permission. He sighs with relief when Gerard nods, his eyes wide and unblinking. Frank kisses Gerard once more before he begins to thrust his hips back and forth, slowly. He watches Gerard’s face as he moves, shushing him gently whenever his face screws up in discomfort. 

They take their time getting used to the new sensations and it’s not long before Gerard’s discomforted grunts turn to small moans and gasps of pleasure. Frank increases the speed of his thrusts and grips Gerard’s thighs, encouraging Gerard to wrap his legs around Frank’s waist. 

Gerard moans at the change in angle, his whole body writhing in pleasure, he grabs onto Franks shoulders and starts pushing up into the older man’s thrusts. 

They move together, clinging to each other desperately. Frank kisses Gerard’s neck, scraping his fangs lightly over the sensitive skin, making Gerard groan. Gerard clutches at Franks cold cheek and turns his head upward so they can kiss. They kiss, deep and sensual, their tongues sliding together as their body’s rock against one another, Franks cock sliding in and out of Gerard’s tight hole. 

Frank slides his arms under Gerard’s waist; he helps Gerard to easy up into his lap, sitting on his cock. Gerard claws at Franks back and bites at his neck as he grinds down onto the man’s cock. He whimpers when Frank wraps a fist around his cock, pumping it hard and fast. 

“Ah ah ah… Sir, I’m so close,” Gerard moans, he head falling back as Frank grabs his and begins lifting him up and down on his cock, panting against Gerard’s warm skin. 

“Cum for me Gerard” Frank hisses. Gerard shudders violently, choking out Franks name as he cums, harder than he has ever done in his life.

Frank moans in response to feeling Gerard tighten around his cock. He grabs a handful of the boy’s hair, pulling at it sharply, causing Gerard to cry out. He leans in and bites Gerard’s neck, sinking his razor sharp teeth into the vain there, as he releases his own orgasm, cumming deep inside Gerard’s shaking body. 

Gerard screams, his piercing cry carrying through the silent halls of Way Manor, alerting his family from their sleep. All three, get out of bed and immediately rush to his aid. 

Frank pulls back from Gerard and slaps him across the face, his eyes burning red as he snarls at his prey. 

Blood oozes from the wound on Gerard’s neck, he whimpers, trying desperately to untangle Frank’s fingers from his hair, and pull away. He looks at Frank with those wide terrified eyes and screams again when Frank lunges in and attacks his neck again. 

Gerard’s mother screams from outside the door, which although unlocked, they can’t seem to open. Gerard’s brother and father try to break down the heavy oak door, to no avail. 

Frank hold’s Gerard close, draining the intoxicating flow of blood, from the youth’s pretty neck. Gerard shakes against him, clawing at Franks back, he moans as Frank reaches down to palm at his sensitive cock. Gerard starts pressing into the sharp pain Frank is inflicting on him, pulling his hair to hold him closer.

Frank smirks against Gerard’s smooth skin, he lets go of Gerard’s cock so that he can wrap his arms around the boys waist. Gerard sighs, getting weaker and weaker in Franks strong arms. 

“Michael, run down to the village, I think there is someone in there with him!” The muffled voice from the other side of the door irritates Frank. 

“Yes Michael, run! Run!” Frank jeers, his voice loud, it follows young Michael, ringing in his ear, making him scream and clutch at his head as he runs. 

Frank returns to draining the last of Gerard’s blood, suckling at the puncture marks on the, now unconscious, boys neck. He then licks at the wound and allows Gerard’s body to drop back onto the bed. Frank then gets up, he goes to get his cloths redressing slowly, finding great enjoyment in the sounds of Gerard’s weeping parents still shouting to their son. He sits at Gerard’s ease admiring the pile sheets of drawing and paintings. The child is quite an artist Frank thinks to himself, he both amused and impressed by the darkness of Gerard’s work, he lets his high cols laugh carry out to Gerard’s parents when he picks up a particular painting of what can only be described as a vampire. 

Frank senses the presence of others in the manor; he stands, letting the papers fall the floor and walks back to the bedside of Gerard who is only seconds from death. Frank decides that Gerard has had enough time; he brings one long sharp fingernail to his left wrist, making a sharp incision along the radial artery. Frank lets out a breathy laugh at the burning pain. He moves to hold his wrist over Gerard’s mouth, feeling the boys breathe tickle at his cold skin as a drop of his tainted blood reaches his lips. 

Gerard moans quietly, another drop of blood running over his tongue. He grabs Frank’s wrist, pulling it closer. Frank gasps and pinches on of Gerard’s nipples, drawing another shuddery moan from the boy. Gerard suckles at the wound on Franks wrist, drinking hungrily he looks up at the Frank who’s hair is hanging in his face as his head drops, his mouth is open and panting, blood dripping from the corners, his eyes half shut. 

They are caught in their own spell, wrapped up in the presence of only each other, oblivious to the trappings of the world outside. An ear shattering BANG breaks the spell. Frank pulls back his wrist, placing a firm hand on Gerard’s forehead he stare him down and Gerard’s eyes fall shut as he passes out. Frank then rearranges the bed sheets over his pet, tucking him in. 

There is another series of bangs and the heavy wood of the door splinters. Frank backs up towards Gerard’s bedroom window which he throws open just as the door to the bedchamber bursts open and a large group of men baring pitchforks, crash inside. With one last glance at Gerard's pallid face, Frank sighs, and turns to the villagers.

Frank looks at them and them at him. He raises his hand to his blood stained lips and presses a finger to them. 

“Shhh” 

There is a sharp burst of wind that swirls the windows white curtains around him, obscuring him from sight. The villagers gasp, staring in shock as they catch sight of the pale gentleman throwing back his head, a flutter of bats erupting from his throat. The bats fly around the short man, blocking him from view entirely. There is a collective gasp as the vampire, Francis Anthony Iero, vanishes before their eyes, fleeing into the dark stormy night, leaving a very hungry newborn vamp to his supper. 

Gerard’s eyes flick open, he sniffs the air. Nobody sees him sit up in bed, nobody notices him get up and walk silently towards his first victim. 

Blood is shed, throats torn open, blood gushing from open wounds, staining floor and walls nobody in Way Manor survives the night. The screams… the horror… the terror… the passion… the monster. 

Frank watches from the shadows, and when the time is right he embraces Gerard, holding him close. 

“The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead”


End file.
